1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image diagnosis apparatus and method that may emit radiation to a target object, may compress the target object in response to the emitted radiation, may collect a plurality of images with respect to the compressed target object, and may generate an elastic image based on the plurality of collected images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tissues constituting a target object may be classified into hard tissue and soft tissue. When the hard tissue, such as bone and the like, exists, an image quality may be deteriorated due to an overlap between the hard tissue and other tissue located behind the hard tissue. Also, a component ratio of the hard tissues, such as bone and the like, is irregular and thus, the overlap may not be completely overcome.
Currently, a technology based on a computed tomography (CT) or a non-destructive inspector may be used to detect cancer tissue.
Cancer tissue is classified as soft tissue, and thus, tomography may be effectively used for a breast cancer test. Cancer tissue may be detected based on an image showing a change in density of substances constituting a breast, and the image may be obtained by compressing the breast in a direction from a top to a bottom or compressing the breast in a direction from inside to outside.
A non-destructive inspection based on an X-ray may be used to detect a cancer.
X-ray is mainly used to detect a cancer and thus, there is a need for a system having a high sensitivity. However, in real clinical testing, a system having a high specificity in addition to high sensitivity may be needed. An invasive biopsy, which detects whether a lesion is benign or malignant, may adversely affect a patient. Thus, it may be important that an X-ray image obtaining and image processing system detects only a malignant lesion from human tissues.